Pet Me Potter
by Alazara
Summary: Sometimes It takes a little mistake to get something good ;


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I do own the plot**

_ A little note of apology for having disappeared on my readers, I have been suffering from the worst case of writers block that I ever have experienced and plus with getting ready for college and moving doesn't help. I have recently been working on the next chapter to my story __**Save me**__, so I will hopefully have that up soon for my readers who have been waiting for it. Here's a little story I kinda just came up with, hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think by reviewing. Enjoy _

**Pet Me Potter**

'You've got to be kidding me! All that hard work and this is what I get!' I mentally screamed as I continued to look at myself in the mirror. This was unbelievable, unacceptable that I, Draco Malfoy should be… be this! I worked hours and hours on this and this is what I get! Growling I looked at myself in the mirror before huffing away to find my papa, 'Hopefully no one will see me like this. Merlin's ball sack, not only is this the most embarrassing moment of my life, I'm stuck like this!'

Prowling I dragged my wand with me as I made my way to the dungeon, I had been in one of the towers so no one would disturb me and now I had to sneak my way back to the dungeons and pray to Merlin no one saw me.

Huffing angrily as I made my way back to my common room after another annoying, unwanted meeting with Dumbledore, I couldn't believe that old mad serious thought that I trust him with my life after all that's happened. 'Ya right I trust Voldemort more than him.' I thought angrily as I suddenly stopped. Looking around I could have sworn I heard a noise not too far away, "Hello?" I called out but received no answer as I went around the corner only to see a small little white kitten dragging a wand down a set of stairs.

Slowly, not to scare it away I crept up on the little kitten and knelt down before it as I noticed it didn't seem to notice me yet. "Hey little guy. What cha doing there?" I whispered as it whipped around and looked at me with wide grey eyes before trying to take off but I was faster as I grabbed it and scooped it up and held it close. "Hey now, no need to be scared little one. I'm not going to hurt you." I whispered as I gently petted the struggling little kitten as it tried to claw its way away from me but soon it seemed to calm down as I continued to pet it.

'Wonder if you're a boy or girl?' I silently questioned as I carefully moved its tail to check as started to struggle again, "Oh you're a boy huh. Well you're coming with me." I whispered as I began to pet him again as I stood up. I began to walk to the portrait when the sound of clanking wood caught my attention, looking on the ground I was suddenly reminded of the wand the cat had been dragging with it. Kneeling down, I picked it up and carefully examined it as it for some reason I think I had seen this wand before.

Shrugging I stood and I slipped it into my pocket with my own wand and continued to pet the kitten as I headed to the common room entrance and said the password and slipped in. Not many people were here yet since it was spring and the weather was nice and everyone usually stayed out as long as they could, so that gave me some time alone without being the third wheel.

Sighing I flopped on my bed with the kitten on my chest as I looked up at its wide grey eyes as I smiled and continued to pet him as it looked more freaked out by the moment. "Do you have an owner little guy" I asked as the kitten just looked at me like I was stupid and lay down on my chest and closed its eyes. Chuckling silently as I was strangely reminded of my rival and secret obsession, "You kind of look like him, if he was a cat that is. I guess I'll name you Co that way no one gets suspicious of me. I mean how can I tell anyone that not only I'm gay but I'd love to have my dick buried hilt deep in my rival's ass. I mean I may be wrong but I don't think it will go over well with people." I whispered as I absentmindedly rubbed the kittens head missing its wide eyed look as I stared at the room of my bed.

Sighing sadly as I thought of the one and only Draco Malfoy, oh how I'd love to be with him. I serious don't know what happened but god I wanted him so bad, more than ever. I wanted to fuck his tight ass and claim it as mine forever and never let anyone else ever touch it. I wanted him under me screaming for more and more as I pounded into him. I wanted him just to cuddle with me and give me that beautiful smile I seen him give his friends.

I wanted it all and I didn't even know why.

Looking at the kitten I noticed he had fallen asleep and I couldn't help but chuckle as the kitten let out a cute little purr as it slept on my chest. Smiling I laid back and relaxed as I soon to was pulled into the world of dreams

-Next Morning-

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" I cursed as I ran down to the dungeon to hopefully get to potions on time but I serious doubted I would make it and I knew Snape would love that. Merciless Bastard.

Jumping down one last stair case I saw the door within reach and I quickly jumped through it as the bell went off, 'HAHAHA I made it!" I thought happily as I got up and quickly made it to my seat and sat down when I noticed that Draco wasn't there. 'What? Where is he?' I thought sadly as I realized I wasn't going to be able to enjoy the only time I got to see my obsession. A sudden struggling in my bad caught my attention as I looked down in time to see a little white head pop out of my bag. My eyes nearly fell out of my head as I realized what it was as Co quickly got out of my bag and ran up to Professor Snape who had begun to teach and latched onto his robes.

'Oh god he's gonna kill him!' I thought in panic as I watched Snape look down and his eyes widened before he bellowed at us to get out of his class as he picked up the kitten. Everyone quickly ran for the exit as I pushed my way to the front of the class, "Snape that's my kitten!" I growled at him as I saw how he was holding Co. Snape turned his narrowed eyes to me and told me to hand over the wand that wasn't mine. Puzzled I reached into my pocket and pulled out the wand and handed it to him, Snape sat the kitten on the floor and with the whip of the wand the kitten was no more.

No the kitten was no more but there was something there instead that made all blood run south as I stared at the naked Draco Malfoy in front of me. Draco looked around puzzled as Snape handed him his wand and left, leaving Draco and I alone. I knew I was smiling in a perverted way as I walked up to Draco and looked him up and down as he blushed and tried to hide. "So Draco?" I asked as I wagged my eyebrows as Draco turned red and growled before grabbing the front of my robes and pulling me close. "Shut up Potter and pet me." And pet him I did.

**Ok this is my little short one shot that I was playing around with. So tell me what you think and send me some reviews please Thanks for reading.**


End file.
